Whatever Will Be: Rewritten Version
by Im.Just.Like.Me
Summary: First comes love, then comes marriage, right? So far Troy & Gabi have been able to handle everything life has thrown at them, but not all challenges are easily overcome, some things must be learned the hard way. Together they deal with, life, kids, each other & it definitely isn't what they pictured it to be. TxG. Canons. Updated Irregularly - you've been warned. 3rd in a Trilogy.


**So here it is! The last part of the Meant to Live trilogy, Whatever Will Be!  
** **If you have not read my work before, I suggest you go read Meant to Live: Rewritten Version and then The World As We Know It: Rewritten Version and then start this one.**

 **This story will be VERY different than the original version, although some storylines will be carried over and new ones will appear.  
This story will NOT be updated regularly, but I do hope to finish it. I have other things going on, I'm trying to get published while continuing to write on here, I have two jobs, and just graduated college. Be patient please.**

 **I hope you like it :) Review please! They make me happy and we could all use a little happiness, yeah?**

 **Summary: Sequel to Meant to Live and The World As We Know It Rewritten Versions.  
** First comes love, then comes marriage, right? So far Troy and Gabriella have been able to handle everything life has thrown at them, but not all challenges are easily overcome, some things must be learned the hard way. Together they deal with, life, kids, each other and it definitely isn't what they pictured it to be.

 **Without further ado, here is Whatever Will Be! Enjoy.**

* * *

Troy and Gabriella Bolton.

The Bolton's.

It's what our mailbox will say. If we ever find a house.

 _"...should just build one at this point,"_ my mother was saying as I attempted to ignore her.

I prayed for Troy to exit to firehouse with his friends, laughing and doing other loud things that would cause me to end the call.

 _"Are you even listening to me Gabriella Carmen?"_ she asked a few moments later.

We've been looking at houses for a little more than a month now and I kind of like one. One. And I don't even like it enough to live in it. We've only been to three houses out of the large amount my mother has given us paperwork on.

"Yes, Maria Carmen," I answered smartly. She countered with silence. A motherly, deafening silence that made my gut twist. "Mami, I'm sorry, okay? We don't want to build, but none of these houses feel right. And I can't pick a house that doesn't feel right."

 _"I understand that, mija, but honestly I am sick of you as a client. I half want to refer you to some other sorry S.O.B."_

I laughed heartily. "If that is what you want." Just then loud shouts and laughs erupted. Troy's been let loose! I smiled wide. "Mami, I have to go. Troy's done."

 _"Alright, mija, I'll see you Sunday?"_

"Mmhm, love you, bye." We hung up just in time for Troy to pick me up and twirl me around as our lips touched. We were then surrounded by catcalls. "Oh, you are all so mature," I teased, eyeballing the men entering their cars with my best wifely glare.

Troy's arms wound around my waist, settling low until they were practically touching my butt. "Miss me?" he asked, resting his forehead on mine.

"Parts of you," I joked, tugging at the waistband of his jeans.

He rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to mine once again. I smiled and bit his lip playfully. "That was the longest forty eight hours of my life," he breathed when we parted.

I nodded in agreement. "So long," I whispered, kissing him. "And stupid Tommy needed you all day before you went in so it was more than forty eight," I added grumpily.

"Hey! I have been sitting here quietly, not watching, and patiently waiting for you guys to be done sucking face since you're my ride home. Don't call me stupid, woman!" Tommy interjected, a frown prominent on his lips.

"Yeah, woman, don't call my best friend stupid!" Troy agreed, a smile tugged at the edges of his mouth.

I frowned myself. "You're mean and I was so excited to see you too," I whined, ignoring Tommy as I usually do.

"Aw, I'm sorry, come here," my husband insisted and pulled me to his chest.

"Can we go now?" Tommy complained. "We gotta get dressed!" he insisted.

I pulled away and looked up at Troy. "'We gotta get dressed'?" I questioned, one eyebrow sliding up.

He smiled. "You see, it was a bit of a boring shift. Good news for you, bad for us, it makes it seem longer. Well we were all talking a few hours ago and decided to go to the pool hall. Ya know, shoot some stick, watch our girls bend over, help 'em shoot, do some healthy gambling?"

"I suck at pool," I reminded him.

"They have really good food."

"I'm in."

An hour later I was standing in a bra, a pair of black leggings, and thigh-high leather boots contemplating what shirt to put on that was cute, would cover most of my ass and wasn't too flashy. It's just a pool hall; I don't want to overdo it.

"Brie, are you almost ready? Most of the guys are already there and Gavin and Amelia only have so long before she gets pissy and wants to leave," Troy called in to me.

"Pregnancy will do that to a woman," I replied, sifting through my tops. Amelia, Gavin's wife, is just over three months pregnant. She has a bit of a pregnancy bump, but there is no smoking at the pool hall and of course she isn't drinking so she is coming.

I like most of the 'firewives' as we have come to call ourselves. After we got married I actually got a shirt and everything. It had the firehouse logo on the front with 'firewife' scripted underneath it and 'Bolton' on the back. Troy has one without the 'firewife' part. I thought it was adorable. There aren't many firewives though. Amelia and I are the younger wives, on the older side there is Donna, Sharon, Wendy, and Janet. The other guys either have ex wives, girlfriends, or no one. Or, actually, in Brian's case a boyfriend.

"I know, I just want some time to have some fun," he told me, coming to lean against the doorjam of the closet. He smiled at my attire. "You look nice."

"Ha ha," I responded, pulling on a black cami before finally picking a long white sleeveless top that would flow down my torso and cover most of my bum. "Good?" I questioned, turning around. "I didn't think I should dress up for the pool hall."

Troy's eyes slowly took me in. "You're good," he assured me. He pulled me against his chest. "Beautiful," he murmured against my lips. "Alright, let's go."

"That was a quick change," I giggled, letting him take my hand and guide me through the apartment.

"Time is money, darling wife," he reminded me and I grabbed my purse by the front door.

In true Troy fashion he is amazing at pool. I'm mediocre, Troy's taught me some, but I don't really care much which is the reason I'm not better. So he is pretty excited to go win some money off of his friends. It's the same with poker nights-guys and gambling, I don't get it.

I was happy we weren't taking Tommy since he has to go pick up Kara. I wanted to talk.

"So, we have to have sex tonight," I announced once we got going.

"Um, I assumed we were, but what is with the beforehand notice?" he asked, laughing slightly.

"Well," I began. "I was talking with my sister and-"

"Which sister?"

"Uh, Belle?" I answered, unsure of why it mattered.

"Oookay, go on."

I nodded. "Alright, well, we were talking about how you and I are trying to have a baby and how I'm not pregnant yet and well her and Serena get pregnant just thinking about maybe having another kid so I got these ovulation tests which-"

"Ah, Brie, really?" Troy cut me off again when we hit a red light.

"What?"

"You're taking the fun out of it!" he exclaimed quite seriously.

"Excuse me?" I laughed.

Troy sighed. "You're taking the fun out of it. You got your period since we got married, so? We've been trying for what, six weeks, maybe? Don't start taking ovulation tests and making a schedule of when we should bang," he said as he drove. "Next thing you know you'll be telling me I can't masturbate and after I cum you're gonna be flipping yourself upside down and taking the magic out of everything," he complained.

"Honey, making a baby is not magic, it's science," I insisted. "And you really shouldn't masturbate."

Troy groaned, pulling into a parking spot. "Can we not do this yet?"

"Do what?!"

He turned the car off. "Make trying to have a baby a chore. I like having sex because we just got married and can't keep our hands off each other. I don't want to look at the calendar on the fridge and see an X and just know we aren't going to have sex because it isn't likely and blah, blah, blah. I just want to do it because its fun and I love you and we can worry about this shit in a year or something."

"A year? You think I won't be pregnant in a year?"

"I don't know I hope you will but-" his head fell back against the seat. "I don't want to do this, okay?"

"Do what? Have a baby?" I asked, getting angry for some reason.

He made a frustrated noise. "No, just- ugh." He rubbed his face. "Make it not fun anymore. This isn't the way I wanted to have a baby. I wanted just to make love any time, preferably all the time, and one day you wouldn't feel well and I'd run out and get a test. You'd take it, and it would be positive and we would spend the day arguing over names and talking to your stomach. I don't want you to take ovulation tests and plan out when we have sex and take a pregnancy test every other month and get crushed when it's negative. I want it to be normal and fun," he told me, picking at the steering wheel leather as he did.

I scooted closer to him. "I'm sorry," I apologized against his shoulder. "I am making it not fun, huh?"

Troy looked over at me. "I know you're worried about the miscarriage and not being fertile and you're jealous your sister's get pregnant just thinking about having a baby," he told me with a smile. "But you're fine, I know it. Let's just- we'll do it the not as fun way if we're not pregnant in a year, okay? Then I promise I won't masturbate and you can tell me when we're gonna do it and buy all the ovulation and pregnancy tests you want."

"Promise?" I half-teased.

"Yeah," he responded and kissed me softly. "So you're ovulating, huh?" he asked a moment later.

I smiled and nodded. "Mmhm."

"Good. I haven't masturbated in days so all the little soldiers should be marchin' and your egg is the destination," he insisted and I laughed.

"Alright, general sir, let's go win some money off your friends."

Once everyone said hello it instantly became the girls sitting at a table and the boys all drinking and laughing while playing pool. I hate when that happens, especially when I have been away from Troy for more than two days. I like it better when the outing is blended.

"They just spent two days together and they are still up each other's asses," Kara commented.

"Welcome to the life of being with a firefighter, hun," Amelia said while absentmindedly rubbing her swollen stomach. "They love us and we're their family, but they are also a weird, twisted family that fights, gambles, and saves each other's lives. I mean, they almost spend as much time together as they do with us," she went on and continued to eat her nachos.

I do have to say that this place does have awesome snacks. With me being a foodie Troy knew exactly how to get me to come with 'they have good food' comment. Stupid stomach. I could be home fucking my husband right now, not that this isn't fun too.

"So, did you find a house yet?" Amelia asked.

"Ugh," I groaned and let my head fall into my palms.

Kara laughed. They only girls here are me, Amelia, Kara, and Dina (Nick, another firefighter's fiancé). But they have been engaged forever. Landon was seeing Allie but Allie is finally in an official relationship with my brother. It took them long enough.

Any who, the older wives don't come out a lot because the older guys don't come out much. But they do come to Labor Day picnics and weddings and such which is nice.

"Having trouble?" Amelia asked, chuckling at my response.

"She doesn't like anything and her mom has showed her like twenty-some houses," Kara informed them.

"Wow, twenty?" Dina wondered.

"Not really twenty," I spoke up, lifting my head. "She gives me a folder for each house she thinks we'll like. If I like the information and pictures of them we go see the house in person."

"And how many have you seen in person?" Kara asked, all too-knowing.

I frowned. "Three."

"Dang girl you are picky," Amelia said.

I nodded. "Now I want sad food," I sighed, getting up and going over to my husband. "Hey, I need money," I stated, making all the guys laugh around me.

"Welcome to marriage," Gavin joked.

Troy was leaning over the table lining up his shot and not acknowledging me. "Baaabe," I fake-whined and pressed my boobs against his back.

"Hey, don't mess up my partner, Gabs, we're on a winning streak!" Tommy insisted.

"He's not twelve, this shouldn't affect him too much," I replied with a roll of my eyes. Boys.

"Yeah, I saw them in all their glory before we came anyways," Troy teased, standing straight after setting up a shot for himself later or something. The boys "ooh'ed" at us.

I made a face at him. "Ha ha, I was getting changed, don't act like you got lucky or something, buddy," I responded as he pulled out his wallet.

I hate using our card for small purchases. Now that I am married my/our credit cards are our bills since obviously my dad won't help me out anymore (not that he has much since I got a job anyways). Either way, I still don't like it and Troy always has some cash on him.

He opened the money pocket to reveal a wad of green. "Wow. Damn, did you rob a bank?" I asked, lifting my hand to look more closely. Troy smacked me away gently. "Hey! It's mine too, that's what happens when you get married." As Troy fingered through the big bills it dawned on me. "Hey! You didn't help Tommy with a problem before work, you went to the casino!"

Tommy laughed but stopped when I glared at him. Troy handed me a twenty and I snatched it from his fingers. "Aw, babe, don't be like that, you know I hate to bring you there."

"That's not cool dude, you know I love the casino!" I exclaimed.

"I don't! I win and you lose so we don't actually win anything, _dude_ ," he reminded me.

"That is not true!" I insisted. "How much did you win?" I wondered a moment later.

"Twenty three hundred," Tommy stated before Troy could.

"WHAT?" I said too loud and Troy shushed me. "You won that much and didn't tell me?"

"I was gonna buy you a present!" he insisted.

"No you weren't," I waved him off and the guys laughed.

"Uh, yeah I was, it's called a down payment on a house," he replied. I glared. "Whatever you order get it double because I want some too," he told me, changing the subject.

I frowned. "I still can't believe you won over two grand and didn't tell me."

"Well if I had told you would have come and we would have lost two grand so it wouldn't matter," he responded easily.

"Watch it mister or I'm not sharing my food," I warned before smiling and walking away. "Did you know our boyfriend's went to the casino before work?" I questioned Kara.

She nodded. "Yeah, Tommy told me he won a few hundred," she said with a shrug.

"Troy didn't tell me. I want to go to the casino," I pouted. "He never lets me go. He says I just lose."

"Don't you?" Kara asked, laughing a bit.

I frowned and nodded. "Yeah, but I'm due for a winning streak!"

"Stop complaining about it," Troy pleaded as he walked up, a pool cue in his hand. "Here," he said and handed me another twenty. "I just won this."

"Yeah, yeah, hand me a few hundreds and we'll talk," I teased, sliding the green into my bra cup since I have no pockets.

I felt Troy smile against my neck as he leaned against my back. When the money was in place he kissed it. "You order anything yet?" I shook my head. "I'm going to go get some stuff then, want anything specific?" I shook my head again and with another kiss he went over to order something without asking for the money back. Smart man.

"How much did you win?" Kara questioned Tommy.

"About that..." he began and she already rolled her eyes. It's Tommy's goal to beat Troy at pool but has yet to do it. Personally I beat Troy at pool, but I use my boobs and ass to get the job done.

My phone rang on the table and I picked it up without caring who it is. _"Purple or red?"_ Taylor questioned.

"I- purple?" I answered, confused.

 _"Chad wants our wedding colors to be white and red. We're getting married not going to a fuckin' basketball game,"_ she complained and I stifled a laugh. _"It's not funny! Troy didn't give a crap about the details; he just wanted to marry you. Why can't Chad be like that?"_

"I don't know," I told her honestly. "But I'm sure you'll get your way no matter what. Chad isn't very good at refusing you."

 _"I know, but he wants to be involved. Can't he just, like, set up?"_ she asked. _"I'm a control freak, he should know enough to know that I've had this practically planned since I was thirteen."_

I grinned. "You mean when he first asked you out?"

 _"Yeah, duh."_

My husband returned with drinks and a receipt. "Want Troy to talk to him?" I asked, smiling up at him.

 _"It'd probably help,"_ she sighed. _"So what do you think of purple and gold?"_

I shrugged. "I like it, just don't put me in hot pink and we're good," I told her in a sigh. I'm in Taylor's wedding as matron of honor. Sharpay is a bridesmaid, but also kind of maid of honor, but because she is the wedding planner I am getting the title (and duties). Plus I am sure we will both be in Sharpay's wedding and those dresses will be pink and I will hate it.

" _I would never,"_ Taylor promised. _"I have to go. We are still fighting over dates."_

"Well you know it's going to be summer, right? Because that is when Chad has off."

 _"Yeah, I am thinking August so we can go on the honeymoon and then when we get back you guys will go back to work,"_ she filled me in. _"But I don't know. Chad's mom gave me this list of dates that aren't good for his side of the family and ugh,"_ she groaned. _"Both of our moms are too involved. I already want to elope."_

"I think out of the three of us you'd be the one most likely too, honestly," I told her as food appeared in front of me. I smiled widely and Troy laughed from next to me. "Food just came, you alright for me to hang up on ya?"

Taylor laughed. " _Yes, I'm fine. But seriously have Troy call his boyfriend later and tell him this is my day, not game day,"_ she insisted and after another moment we got off the phone.

"I was told to tell you to call your boyfriend and tell him that the wedding day is Taylor's day, not game day. He wants the wedding colors to be red and white. She does not," I said in monotone.

Troy nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"I like when you call me ma'am," I stated. He smiled and kissed me. "Mm, I like it when you do that too."

"Hey, horn-dogs, let's play some pool. Couple versus couple," Gavin broke in, helping Amelia out of her chair.

Troy rolled his eyes while smiling at me and took his hand in mine to help me off the stool too. "C'mon, Bolton, let's show 'em how it's done," he urged, smacking my bum as we approached the table.

"Ooh, can you do that later too?" I asked with wagging eyebrows and he grinned before kissing me again.

"Are you two going to be this gross all night?" Tommy questioned in a whine.

"Does it distract you?" I replied with arms around Troy and he nodded. "Then yeah. This is for money and we are about to have a mortgage, you know." Troy chuckled and pressed myself further against him. I like the vibration that transfers to my body when he does that. I love when he does anything, really.

"If you ever pick out a house," Amelia reminded.

I glared. "Alright, this game is on."

-xoxo-

I woke to a warmth in my belly and wetness on my thighs. In instinct I tried to squeeze my legs together to relieve the pressure, but they were held apart by Troy's course hands. Before my eyes even opened his tongue slipped into my slit and I moaned. That caused my eyes to open _wide_.

"Troy." It was breathy and pleading. Less than thirty seconds awake and I was already putty in his hands. Then again it wasn't like I woke normally, but hell I would love if this is my new alarm clock. My head rolled and I found the time was after four in the morning. We've only been asleep, or should I say I've only been asleep, for an hour or so.

He lapped up my juices. "I got up to pee and came back and you were moaning in your sleep and smiling." He was talking into my folds and the hot breathes were doing more than I'd like to admit. "When you opened your legs I couldn't resist."

"Never resist," I said with a lick of my lips. He chuckled into my center and I took in a deep breath in preparation but nothing happened. He didn't _do_ anything. When he continued to do nothing I lifted my head up to find him looking back at me, his eyes stormy. "What?"

Troy grinned and crawled up my body making my legs tremble in anger and need. I bit my lip to keep from lashing out due to sexual frustration. You can't just wake me up like that and not follow through. "I have a proposition for you."

"I have a position for you and its back between my legs," I replied and he just sucked on my neck.

"My offer is to give you anything you want sexually, anything," he began again. I lifted my eyebrows, an indication I was listening. "I won't make you wait if you don't want. I'll give you anything you want-hard, fast, soft, slow, in public for all I care, and everything in between, but you have to find us a house before the end of the month."

"Babe, you'd do all that already," I countered.

"No. Normally I make you beg and plead a little. I torture you and make you go crazy. I'm telling you that you'll cum multiple times a day without even having to say please if you want, even without reciprocation."

"What if I want to do the reciprocation?"

"I won't stop you," he insisted and smiled. "I'll give you everything you want and more, all you have to do is find a house before this month is over."

"And if I don't?"

"Well, then you'll go from multiple orgasms, multiple earth shattering orgasms that leave you sweating and panting and asking for more only for me to give it again and again, to getting torturous orgasms, to not being able to cum until I say so. The orgasms will be fucking amazing, but you'll hate me for how long I hold it off because I know exactly how to hold it off. And, I'll be a little dirty in public with it too, nothing out of your comfort zone, but things that will make you turn red in the face like you did when you were seventeen all over again."

Well damn. I'm turning red now. "Uh, how does it work?"

Troy smirked. "Be more open with the houses, go to see more, appease your mother, and for the rest of this month you won't go a day without enough orgasms that make you walk like a baby deer when I'm done with you. Make an effort. If you don't find a house by the end of the month the same amount of time that you received all these wonderful orgasms you'll be tortured the beginning of next month. Or, until you find a house."

I tried to press my legs together because just his talk was turning me on. He grinned when I couldn't since he's in between my thighs. "So, if I find a house in two weeks you'll be my sex slave for those two weeks, but if I don't I'll be yours?"

"You won't be my sex slave next month, you'll be at my mercy," Troy corrected. "Within reason. I know my limits. And yours." I just stared at him for a long moment. "It's just some incentive, baby."

Without hesitation I nodded and he grinned. "Deal." I trust him with everything and I definitely trust that if I don't pull off my end he'll handle my torture appropriately.

* * *

 **Alrighty then! There is chapter 1 - no idea when chapter 2 is coming but hopefully soon. I graduate in a week so maybe I'll have more time to write when I'm not writing papers 24/7 (but I will miss college).**

 **I hope you like. Sorry this is like - forever late. When am I ever on time?  
You'll see the "deal" go down next chapter ;) Excited?**

 **Review!  
-Kay**


End file.
